


The Song of Death

by Alanna_Z



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Capital Punishment, Desperation, F/M, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Possible Character Death, Post-World War II, Regret, War, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Z/pseuds/Alanna_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany and his brothers are finding themselves in a bad situation. They are about to be hanged for the crimes committed during World War 2. They are taking their punishment with dignity, but Germany has some regrets. He reflects on his past and misses his childhood. Inspired by the Song of Death by Oomph!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Death

    Germany swallowed as he stared out over the stone courtyard from a top of the new, wooden gallows. People poured in from all corners, gathering with the World’s countries to watch the German Nation and his brethren sentenced to death. To watch them pay for the war crimes they had committed during Hitler’s reign of tyranny with the lives their father gave them. Lives they just threw away in the name of blind ambition.

    All thirty sons had been captured, rounded up and set forth to be executed. All together, and as one being their only request. Germany was centred for the crowd to glare at him, being the so called “leader”, with Bavaria to his left and Prussia to his right. The line stretched on and on, and all of them were sentenced to die.

    

_/Oh, my time is up/_

_/I know you’re gonna burn me/_

_/Your judgement’s coiled just like a snake/_

_/Around my neck/_

 

    Ludwig looked down the line, both ways, seeing all of his brothers, still in their military uniforms, standing tall and proud, even while being faced with their own demise. It was the price they had to pay. They were all riddled with guilt, knowing what they had done and the crimes they had committed was despicable beyond belief and nothing could erase that from their souls.

    The brothers took the sentence without a breathe of a curse or complaint. They knew it was what their father would have expected from them; to take what they deserve without protest.

    They eyes of the youngest wandered over the crowd and then to the funeral pyre that laid on the far side of the courtyard. It was a large and wide construct, made for more than twenty bodies. Bodies that were still living and breathing, waiting for Death to come and snatch the air from their throats.

    But Germany already felt as if he was choking. A heavy, thick lump was forever lodged in his throat since his beloved Ireland had cursed him. He judgement was all that mattered to him at this point, and now her words were clamming up in his throat. It stung his eyes with tears, knowing that their relationship, however short, was now over. He had screwed up in the possible way, allowing hatred and superiority to drive him. She was gone, taking his heart with her and now Ludwig was empty, with a lump of her words suffocating him.

    

_/Oh, my time is up/_

_/I know you’re gonna hang me/_

_/And the noose is pulled so tight/_

_/That it’s hard for me to breathe/_

 

    Ludwig sighed, the reality of his situation hitting him over and over again.

    If only he could go back. If only he could stop himself from going to far and stop Hitler from gaining power, but now it was too late. He couldn’t fight, not with a noose about to be put around his neck and his hands tied at the small of his back. He was standing on the gallows, standing seven feet above the people watching, with a trap door under his feet built into the hardwood floor. It was cured and quickly made, but sturdy enough to do it’s job. It held the weight of the Germanic brethren, groaning as they shifted foot to foot. The nooses hung just behind them, swaying in the wind of the grey, swirling clouds from the four by four above their heads.

    The boards suddenly creaked as an executioner, clad in black from head to toe, leather boots and a face like death, came down the line. He looped the nooses around each of the German’s necks. He pulled it tight against’s Germany’s Adam’s apple, and the blonde struggled with the uncomfortable feeling of his throat being crushed under the weight of the tight rope. Each breath was a fight of will, and Ludwig was not strong enough to fight much longer. With the lump in his throat making it even harder to gasp in a breath.

    

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the song…/_

 

    He tried desperately not to dwell on his predicament. Instead, he set his mind on a song Ireland used to sing to him when he was plagued with the Great Depression. A time where he was weak and thin, and starving. She was rebelling against her little brother’s rule and came to Germany’s aid on whim. Their bond strengthen over the months and turned to love soon after. But everything turned sour when the Second World War broke out.

    She was worried in the beginning, but turned bitter and angry when the concentration and death camps came to light.

    He turned his mind off those things and just focused on the lovely song she used to sing, while he laid in bed, his head in her lap.

    It gave him comfort in his last moments.

    

_/Oh, my time is up/_

_/I know my destiny is certain/_

_/Your curse floats above me/_

_/Like the melody I hear/_

 

    Germany swallowed, tugging at the cuffs that held his hands behind his strong back. He slowly accepted his fate, knowing very well that it was too late for apologizes or any form of reconciliation. It was over and his fate was sealed.

    The only regrets he hand was how he was never be able to show Eiren his true colours, and that he had pulled his brother’s down with him.

    He winced, hearing Eiren’s last words to him ring in his ears. The venom that was packed into her tone and the words she spat cut him deep and stung horribly.

    “Monster!” She gasped and backed away from him. “You wretch! How could you send you own people to such fates!? Sending them to their deaths over their race! I hope you burn in Hell.”

    Tears stung his eyes again as he tried to focus just on the song, to no avail. 

    

_/Oh, my time is up/_

_/And Heaven’s gated are bolted/_

_/But now I’m not even sure/_

_/If they wanted me down in Hell/_

 

    The words rung all too true. He was truly and utterly despicable, and he had sent so many people to a horrible end. He knew that Heaven, eternal rest, was completely beyond his reach and out of the question. It was only an inkling of a thread, but he prayed that his brothers would be spared the torture.

    But he wondered if Hell would even allow his the past into its ranks. He doubted it. His damned soul was so tainted that the Gods of the Afterlife would probably make a whole new world from him. A place were Satan could punish him personally with the help of Hel, and with a few visits from the Morrighan on Ireland’s behalf. 

    

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the song…/_

 

    Horrid tears welled in his eyes as he remembered Eiren’s comfort. Her warmth as she held him to her chest and sung him to sleep after a nightmare. The awful flashes and bangs of guns as men lost their lives for the Fatherland… For him.

    He couldn’t bare the guilt. He couldn’t handle the stress, or the reparations, and soon he was too sick to work. The only person who was there for him was Ireland. And his family.

    

_/Grant me this last request/_

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

 

    His icy blue eyes sought her out. She stood down on the end, in her green military uniform, a side cap sitting delicately in her swirling red curls. Her beautiful green eyes glared at him from the corner of her eye, and locked onto his blue orbs. They were cold and distant, and so unfamiliar to Germany. He didn’t know those eyes.

    But still, his eyes plead to her, as she stood next to her brothers, begging her to give him some form of comfort.

    

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the Song of Death/_

_/Sing me the song/_

_/Sing me the song/_

_/Sing me the song/_

_/Sing me the song/_

 

    He watched as she sighed and marched down the line in her cute leather boots until se came face to face with him. She stared deep into his blue eyes, challenging him silently.

    But suddenly they softened, and Germany felt tears on his cheeks. She still love him, and he tugged on his cuffs, desperate to hold her tight one more time.

    She moved the stand behind him and quietly began to sing, while secretly holding his rough hand.

    Ludwig was suddenly pained, and the tears were unstoppable, but silent. He didn’t want to die. It didn’t want it to end here. He wanted to carry on and make a life with Eiren. To see if they could have Kinder of their own, but he had no choice now. His heart bat with panic and his palms were suddenly sweating in fear. 

    The executioner was soon ready, and his gloved hands gripped the lever that would kill them all.

    Germany took in a deep breath and composed himself. He was going to die, and he steeled his soul for it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the rope to cut off his oxygen oxygen supply.

    

_/Of Death/_

 

    And it comes suddenly.

    

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Or does it?

 

 


End file.
